YouReeka
YouReeka, also written as Youreeka, was a pocket in Wonderland, which soon became a full world. It was eventually redesigned into Zorillo Plaza, which later became Nimbus Station. When players finished playing through Nimbus Park, Friendly Felix took them to YouReeka. YouReeka was composed of a circular plaza, with a skunk fountain in the center and various buildings around it, including the Hard Block Cafe (home to Jimi Studrix and Block B. King), Inventor's building, train station, PvP Arena Tower, a giant bubble blower, hedge maze, water slide, and several houses. Players could give news on the Maelstrom's attack on Nimbus Park to the News Reporter, fix a broken Broombot for the Town Crier, get water for a thirsty Troll in the hedge maze, or help the Skunkbusters defend the town from the invading Skunks. Other activities included a shooting gallery, Stink Storm, a train sorting minigame at the train station, or flying above the town in a bubble by jumping into the bubble blower. Trivia *YouReeka is a pun on both the exclamation "eureka" and the phrase "you reek", the latter referencing the skunks invading the plaza. Gallery No words map copy.jpg|A map of Wonderland showing the location of YouReeka Giant YouReeka small.jpg|Concept art Spikes peak crash site copy.jpg|The crashed Mars Mission ship in between YouReeka and Spikes Peak 54657-3172213-lego daveisblue01.jpg|Concept art possibly of YouReeka, by Dave Kang Davekang legouniverse39.jpg|Concept art possibly of YouReeka, by Dave Kang Youreeka key vis2 .jpg|Concept art by Jerry Meyer Town shaded.jpg|Concept art Townstudy2.jpg|Concept art by Jerry Meyer Townstudy2darkened.jpg|Concept art by Jerry Meyer Youreeka key vis colored4.jpg|Concept art by Jerry Meyer 13dbc3 7ea0a23260c54636a67a207e7db3f70c.jpg|Concept art Houses.jpg|Concept art YouReeka partypants club.jpg|Concept art of the Pants Party Danceclub YouReeka inventor.jpg|Concept art of the Inventor's shop YouReeka inventor02.jpg|Concept art of the Inventor's house Env won yore hardblock-cafe.png|Concept art of the Hard Block Cafe Env won yore inventors-building.png|Concept art of the Inventor's building YouReeka inventorsheet.jpg|Concept art of the Inventor's building by Jerry Meyer Env won yore police-station.png|Concept art of a police station Env won yore fire-station.png|Concept art of a fire station Env won yore clothing-store.png|Concept art of the Bodega Clothing Store Env won yore coffeeshop-booth.png|Concept art of a Tarbucks vendor booth Env won yore lemonade-booth.png|Concept art of a lemonade booth Env won yore fortuneteller-booth.png|Concept art of a fortune teller booth Env won yore weapons-vendor-booth.png|Concept art of a vendor booth Env won yore spike-tree.png|Concept art of a tree Env won yore phonebooth3.png|Concept art of a phonebooth Env won yore phonebooth2.png|Concept art of a phonebooth Env won yore phonebooth1.png|Concept art of a phonebooth Env won yore newspaper-box3.png|Concept art of a newspaper box Env won yore newspaper-box2.png|Concept art of a newspaper box Env won yore newspaper-box1.png|Concept art of a newspaper box Env won yore dumpster.png|Concept art of a dumpster Stink detector.PNG|Concept art of a stink detector M366.png|Early map of YouReeka Visit vendor.png|A YouReeka vendor booth Talk to train guy.png|The train station Go to arena.png|The PvP Arena Tower Help youreeka.png|The PvP Arena Greeter Pirate, News Reporter, and Town Crier Vlcsnap-2012-01-19-11h10m01s124.png|A player in a bubble floating over YouReeka Vlcsnap-2012-01-19-11h09m36s121.png|A player in a bubble floating over YouReeka Vlcsnap-2012-01-19-11h08m09s95.png|The Skunkbuster's van Vlcsnap-2012-01-19-11h09m34s119.png|A player in front of the Skunkbuster van Vlcsnap-2012-01-19-11h02m34s147.png|Either the end of Nimbus Park, or YouReeka UltraHypnoToad - Very first LEGO Universe Trailer! Category:Worlds Category:Unreleased Category:Pre-Alpha